Caught
by whirleeq
Summary: Alternate season 2 ending.  What if Katara and Aang didn't get away, becoming prisoners of the Fire Nation Princess? When all hope is lost, can they find allies in the middle of the dragons den?    Pairings:  Azulaang, Zutara, Tokka
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nick, and this is just for (albeit twisted) fun. Me no own. You no sue 

This is a little 'what if' scenario, based off of the season 2 finale. What if Katara and Aang did not get away? Crack!Pairing, I know... enjoy. 

* * *

She stood quietly against the wall, watching the uneven rise and fall of his chest as the fever burned through his body, causing him to shiver. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering every inch of his pale skin, glistening in the soft, flickering lamp light. He was moaning every so often, calling out for his friends, but mostly for that annoying water tribe peasant who had tried to save him.

A slow smile spread across her shadowed lips. She had given that girl to her brother as a 'reward' for his timely assistance. It was a deliciously satisfying punishment, seeing her fear and hatred and knowing how much additional pain it was going to cause her favorite prisoner.

Her new _'toy'_.

Oh, how satisfying it was to see him there, shackled and dazed, under her power at last. He wouldn't be here forever, once her father received word, but for now he was hers. And she meant to take full advantage of it. It gave her a secret, wicked thrill, having this god-boy completely under her control.

She couldn't help it – she snickered softly to herself.

Suddenly, he stilled. His back was turned to her, baring the wound that she had caused to her view.

It pleased her to see it.

"Katara?" He called out softly, his voice hopeful, wanting. He turned towards her slowly, his eyes bloodshot and blurred with tears. Drunk with fever as he was, he didn't seem to recognize her, opening up several interesting and amusing possibilities.

"Shhh," she whispered, as she slowly approached him. His glazed eyes followed her, yet they were not really seeing her at all. She knelt down in front of him, frowning a little at the discomfort she felt when her knees hit the cold stone floor. "I'm here."

He lunged into her arms, his forehead scalding her as he nestled it against her neck. The cold steel of his shackles scraped against her uncomfortably as he dug them into her side.

She felt his sigh against her neck and frowned, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable with the intimate position they were in... as if they were lovers. Cupping his face in her hands gently at first, she pulled him slightly away from her, digging her nails in the soft flesh of his cheeks once he was level with her own face. His eyes widened slowly, recognition swirling in their deep gray depths, followed by a shiver of fear that began at his temple and travelled the full length of his body before leaving him.

"Azula." He whispered, his heart racing so much that she could actually see the skin on the left side of his chest fluttering in response.

She raked her nails down his neck, drawing blood, and causing him to wince with pain. He did not cry out though, and for that she felt an unbidden and unwanted tremor of respect before she discarded it.

"How dare you speak to me so familiarly, _Avatar_," she spat. "You will only address me as Princess Azula. Understand, brat?"

His fear seemed to disappear for a moment, his eyes burning with rage as he hissed at her, his voice bitter and lucid and dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, _Princess_."

She found his hate to be far more alluring than his fear. Her lips flushed red and twitched slightly, showing the merest hint of a smile.

"Good. You'll find I can be very agreeable, Avatar, when you submit to me." She said in a very low voice directly against his ear. She wet her lips and let them briefly touch the warm, soft skin of his neck before pulling away. He shivered again, his eyes glazed in confusion before constricting again in hate. In a show of defiance, he pulled away, in the process turning his back to her,

"Go 'way." He mumbled, once again sounding like a scared little boy. She had unnerved him and the knowledge of it made her laugh, openly and loudly, the sound of her voice vibrant and yet eerie as it echoed off the walls of the dark stone cell.

She leaned forward, following him in his retreat, and worked her hands around him, tantalizingly slowly, following the path of the tattoos on his arms and eventually stopping on the metal shackles binding his wrists. Again, she pressed her lips against his ear.

"Are these bothering you?" She purred, taking delight in his erratic breathing. "I can have them removed, you know. That is, if you behave yourself like a good little boy."

He whimpered, turning to her, his face bright red, contorted into a mask of confusion and embarassment.

Azula smiled to himself. Such innocence... it will be great fun to break him.

Shivering, the boy shook his head as if to clear it, and cried out softly.

"Princess Azula... go away... _please_," he begged her, his lips trembling.

Snickering, she brushed her lips lightly against his cheek, watching with satisfaction as his face fell, the fever bringing a bright red tint to his soft and somewhat plushy cheeks. She was cruelly toying with him, and they both knew it.

"Alright... for now... but I will be back, Avatar. And I own you now... don't forget that." She said, and with one last laugh, she left him, confused and filled with despair.

* * *

A/N: Azula's such a rotten bitch... ;). I have five chapters of this written already, and I am working on a sixth, so expect updates to come fairly quickly... at least for now. 


	2. Chapter 1:  And so it begins

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nick, and this is just for (albeit twisted) fun. Me no own. You no sue. 

A/N: And here is the first chapter... the tone is just SLIGHTLY different than the prologue, no:)

* * *

Zuko looked at the girl on his bed with a blank expression. Her hands and feet were tightly bound with rope and she was gagged with a silk scarf embroidered with the fire nation symbol. Still, she was free to look at him, and he could tell that she was fuming. He didn't blame her.  
Zuko ran his hand through his hair and frowned. He had thought she had been put in a cell along with Uncle and the Avatar.

The tightening of his stomach at the thought was expected, as was the sharp pain in his temples. He now had what he thought he always wanted, but the guilt on his conscious was getting worse, not better, and recently he had started feeling physically ill because of it..

Katara was struggling to get out of her bonds, no doubt to try to attack him. And he wouldn't blame her for it, if she did. Anyway, what was she doing in his room? What the hell was he supposed to do with her? He stood, mute and confused, in the doorway for several long seconds before he finally realized that she was dressed exactly like a fire nation concubine.

_Oh._

Azula had really gone too far this time. His sister had always been abnormally cruel, but this... this was far too much. 

Without another thought, he strode over to the bed, trying desperately to ignore the thin and revealing fabric she was draped in, and undid her gag.

"You. You _bastard_. Where is Aang? What have you done with him, you backstabbing son of a bitch? He was near death, but you don't care, do you? You don't care if she kills him! And to think that I _trusted_ you for a moment; that I actually thought you might have _changed_, but no. You're still the same asshole you always were. When I get free of these bonds, so help me I will _kill_ you. You slimy, arrogant --"

"Shhh." He said, covering her mouth with his hand in an effort to silence her. He met her ice blue eyes with his golden ones for several long moments before he dropped both his eyes and his hand at the same time. "I didn't have a choice."

"What? What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" She spat, incredulously. "You had a choice. You have always had a choice. You just seem to be adept at making the wrong ones."

She was seething, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her fury, her cheeks red and her hair in disarray from her struggling. She looked... cute. Unbidden, his gaze fell to her chest, which was partially revealed by the outfit she had been forced to wear.

When she noticed where his eyes were, she blushed furiously and turned her head. "Perverted bastard... I suppose you are going to do now what... what your sister brought me here for..."

She swallowed, suddenly uncertain and shivering slightly with fear.

It took him a moment to register exactly what she said, and when he did, he was furious.

"What? No... _no!_" He said, emphatically, " I would _never_ dishonor myself by taking a woman against her will. I am a prince of the Fire Nation!"

He refused to even look at her for a moment, and didn't see that she was studying him, her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"I just... I can't figure you out, Zuko. You don't make any sense at all." She finally said before sighing to herself.

Zuko felt disgusted... disgusted with Azula, disgusted with the situation, but mostly disgusted with himself. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, ignoring the wary look in her eyes and the slight flinch when his arm accidentally rubbed up against hers.

"I know." He said, his voice soft and sounding defeated. She turned to him, gave him the same look that she had given him briefly in the cell before she had offered to heal him. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance, for at that moment the door swung open revealing his sister flanked by a half dozen Dai Li soldiers. She had in her hand the small bottle of water that Katara revealed to him the other day.

Azula's golden eyes took in their position almost immediately and she smirked. "Sorry to interrupt, Zuzu, but I need her."

Zuko cringed a little, as he always did when she called him Zuzu. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and stared at his sister.

"Why?"

Azula frowned.

"The Ba Sing Se healers say that our little prisoner will not survive another day, without a miracle." 

Zuko successfully managed not to break eye contact with his sister when Katara gasped. 

"This will not do... he must not die before father arrives." 

Two of the Dai Li warriors walked towards the bed, each taking Katara roughly by the arm and dragging her to her feet, her hands and feet still bound. They tried to take a step towards Azula, but Katara could not walk and fell immediately to her knees, forcing them to drag her. At this, Zuko shot to his feet.

"Do you expect them to drag her all the way to the dungeons?" He asked, annoyed, peripherally noticing the strange look Katara was giving him again.

Azula said nothing.

Zuko stared at her for a moment before falling to his knees in front of Katara. Taking a small knife from his belt, he cut the ropes that bound her feet together. He then helped her to her feet, shooing away the Dai Li warriors in the process. His grip on her arm was much more gentle than theirs were, and she gave him a brief grateful look before schooling her expression into a more neutral one.

This silent interaction did not escape Azula's notice. She narrowed her eyes in thought, but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and led them all out of the room.

Zuko shrugged briefly, giving the girl by his side a quick apologetic look before leading her out the door.

* * *

End Chapter 1. 


	3. Chapter 2: The web we weave

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nick, and this is just for (albeit twisted) fun. Me no own. You no sue.

* * *

Katara found herself being led into the catacombs that, she knew without asking, connected the palace to the dungeons underneath Lake Laogai. The air was getting humid and cold. Briefly, she wondered if she could bend the water out of the air itself – there were quite a few things she owed the fire siblings for – but with her hands tied, it made it nearly impossible. She had not yet mastered bending with her mind alone; a skill that was not unheard of in the Water Nation, but one that been has known to take many decades to master.

She focused instead on trying to untie the rope binding her wrists together. She had already had loosened it quite a bit during her time in Zuko's chambers, but then she had been able to turn her head and partially see what she was doing. Working on the ropes now, when she couldn't see what she was doing and while Zuko had her arm and could feel any movement she made, was proving to be a challenge.

Her eyes wandered while they walked, looking for any possible avenues of escape, but had yet to find any – well, at least any that she could use without getting terribly lost in the process. The catacombs underneath Lake Laogai were extensive, and went off in many directions – most of which she knew to be dead ends.

They passed a few other cells during thier long trek through the catacombs; most of them empty, some containing petty Earth Nation criminals. One cell in particular made her stop and pause, forcing Zuko to stop right along with her.

There was Zuko's uncle; that nice old firebender who tried to help her escape. With Aang's dead weight slowing her down, it hadn't been long before she was cornered by the Dai Li, but she still felt an overwhelming gratitude for his assistance. In trying to help her, he betrayed the Fire Lord, and now, he's probably marked for death. She made a silent vow to herself that if she escapes – _when_ she escapes – she will free him along with Aang.

Zuko's hand felt clammy against her arm, and when she turned to look at him, she saw that he was very pale. Small drops of sweat had collected on his his forehead, and he was trying very, very hard not to look in the direction of his uncle's cell. She felt a small twinge of compassion for him before she shrugged it off. He had done it to himself. Why should she feel sorry for him?

The catacombs kept getting darker and darker until finally, the only illumination was from the sparse torches against the wall and the ones carried by the Dai Li. Finally, when they had reached the coldest part of the catacombs – directly underneath the center of Lake Laogai – did she see Aang, alone in a cell and bound at both his hands and feet with heavy iron shackles. He was deathly pale and his breathing was very, very shallow. He wasn't moving at all and didn't seem to notice their approach.

_Oh dear lord, No!_

Katara pulled away from Zuko, whose grip on her had slackened after they had passed Iroh's cell. She stepped forward until she was directly in front of Azula and glared at her, wishing desperately that she could smack the smug, self possessed look off of her face.

"Let me in there. _Now._" She demanded.

Azula narrowed her eyes.

"You are in no position to demand anything from me, peasant. Now, how about we try that again, this time with a little _respect_."

Azula was smirking, enjoying her little game while Aang lay dying on a cold stone floor. She would pay her back for this, she would. But for now, she swallowed her pride and played Azula's game. Aang's life was in the balance, and that was the only thing she cared about.

"Princess Azula. Let me in to see him. _Please_." She begged through gritted teeth.

Azula pretended to stare at her freshly manicured nails.

"I don't know... that still sounded awfully demanding to me --"

"Azula! Enough of this. Let her heal him!" Zuko spat from behind her.

The fire princess rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Zuzu. I was just having a little fun. No need to get huffy about it."

Azula whispered a command to one of the Dai Li. The soldier nodded and approached Katara, who looked at him warily. He pulled a small knife from his belt and indicated that she should present him with her bound wrists.

_'Oh'._

She turned, giving the soldier the opportunity to cut them off.

"My Lady, in the future this one needs to be bound more securely," he stated upon noticing how much she had already loosened her bindings.

Azula responded in a dangerously low voice.

"Well then, consider it your responsibility to ensure that she doesn't escape."

The soldier swallowed before responding. "Yes, my Lady," he said, pulling the cut ropes free of Katara's wrists.

Katara brought her hands in front of her and subconsciously started rubbing the red marks left on her wrists.

Azula was watching her with narrowed eyes, tossing the small bottle of water from one hand to the other. Finally, she grinned.

Katara braced herself. She knew, just _knew_ what the bitch was going to do.

"_Catch."_

Katara dove, panicking as the bottle fell intentionally short in front of her. Her anticipation of Azula's actions and her quick reflexes served her well. She managed to catch it just inches off of the ground.

"_Azula!" _Zuko hissed.

"Shut it, Zuzu. She caught it."

Another one of the Dai Li pulled a heavy chain off of his neck. Attached to the chain was a small key.

Peripherally, Katara saw Zuko watching this particular man very carefully as he unlocked the barred cell door that kept her from Aang. It swung open with a heavy, foreboding creak.

She rushed into the cell, shoving the Dai Li soldier who had just opened the door out of the way in the process.

"Oh, _Aang..._"

When she reached his still form, she fell to her knees and put her hand on his arm, trying desperately not to vomit at the sight of the large open wound in the middle of his back. He was cold... too cold. She swallowed, rubbing his arm furiously, trying to warm him, to bring him to consciousness.

He coughed, loudly, the sound of it rattled and course, full of fluid. It sounded very much like the winter sickness that sometimes took the very old and the very young in her village. She paled, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into her lap as she fumbled with the small bottle of Spirit Oasis water. Her hands were trembling so much that she had great difficulty getting the stopper off of the bottle.

Aang stirred in her arms. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her heart stopped for a moment.

"_Aang?"_

Weakly, he pushed at her with his hands.

"Go 'way. I'm not falling for it this time."

_'What?'_

It hurt, what he said. But just for a moment. He was delirious. He didn't even recognize her! Determined now, more than ever, she pulled the frustrating stopper off the bottle with her teeth. Gently, she turned him over in her lap, exposing the burned and battered flesh to her view.

A few feet away, Azula watched her with narrowed eyes.

_'I will kill her for this one day.'_

Katara summoned the water from the bottle. It was glowing, so much so that it illuminated the entire cell, casting a soft shadow on everyone. She directed the water into Aang's wound, and then she waited.

And waited.

From behind her, Azula hissed.

"I told you to _heal him_."

"I did everything I could," she said, tears falling down her eyes. "You don't care, anyway. You're the one who killed him!"

Azula bent down and slapped her across the face. It stung, but Katara ignored the pain. She glared at Azula with all the hatred she could muster, and that was quite a bit.

"_Never_ talk to me that way again."

"That's enough, Azula." Zuko said. Through her tears, Katara saw that he was restraining his sister from attacking her. Azula was seething.

In her lap, Aang groaned.

"Aang?"

He looked at her, really looked at her, and smiled. For a moment, she forgot where they were and what they were doing; she was so relieved. She let go of the breath she was holding, the warm air falling on his forehead. His complexion was starting to pink up, and she could feel the warmth returning to his body. Dragging her gaze back to his wound, she watched with wonder as the burnt flesh on his back slowly repaired itself until only a jagged scar remained – a permanent reminder of what Azula had done to him.

She bent down as if to kiss his forehead, but found herself being roughly pulled away by Azula.

"You have done enough. Take her out of my sight, Zuzu." Azula said. She was staring at the Avatar with a strange expression.

"Leave us."

Zuko put his hand on the small of her back.

"C'mon. Let's go..."

"No! I don't want to leave her alone with him! _No!_"

"There is nothing you or I can do about it right now," He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

The Dai Li were already disappearing into the shadows, and Azula was watching both of them with narrowed eyes as Katara hesitated to leave.

Realizing the truth of Zuko's words, Katara allowed him to lead her out of the cell, an uncomfortable feeling setting in the pit of her belly. She stole one last look at Aang. He was staring at her, a single tear making a path down his pale cheek.

"I swear to you, I will fix this." Zuko said, when they were almost out of the catacombs and well out of earshot of anyone else.

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she didn't know if she had that much hope left within her.

* * *

Yes, my chapters are short... but I find that with shorter chapters, I can update much more frequently. :) So it's a good thing, ne? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this fic. As for the Zutara, I'm normally a hard core Kataang shipper, but for this fic, it has to be Zutara. Plot reasons you know... :)

This is my second zutara fic in a row. no doubt my fellow kataang shippers are ready to throttle me by now. (ducks and hides)

A little bit of Sokka/Toph will come into play in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: We do so together

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nick, and this is just for (albeit twisted) fun. Me no own. You no sue.

* * *

Sokka was upset. 

No, he was more than upset. He was _miserable_, and it wasn't getting any better; especially with Bosco wailing in the background. He couldn't even think, and he needed to think right now more than anything.

Pacing. Pacing was good – calmed the nerves. He paced, back and forth, on the little sand dune overlooking the serpent's pass, ignoring the slightly squishy feel of the sand between his bare toes. Toph had insisted that he wash his shoes, nasty and dirty and smelling as they were, and he left them back at the sand bender's settlement, near Ghashiun's open window. He felt no remorse for it whatsoever – he owed that brat some payback after the whole Appa stealing incident anyway.

"We have to do something." He said, for the tenth time. "We need a plan."

Toph yawned and sprawled out. She was laying on the sand, her face towards the sky that she could not see, her hands cradling her head and her knees bent so that her feet were in constant contact with the ground. He knew she wasn't trying to irritate him, and that she was able to sense her surroundings better by having more of her body in contact with the ever-shifting sand, but it still bothered him to see her laying like that, when something needed to be _done._ He knew it was irrational and petty, but his nerves were shot, he was extremely worried about his sister and Aang, didn't even know if either of them were alive, and... they needed to do something.

"Will you stop that?" Toph said, irritated.

Sokka frowned, pausing in his pacing momentarily to glare at her. Pointless, he knew, but it made him feel better.

"Stop what?" He said, resuming his pacing.

"That!" She replied, her lips curled into a frown. "All that... pacing. You are giving me a headache, and I'm trying to _think._"

His mouth fell open.

"And stop gaping at me, that's irritating too."

"What... how do you know... wait, I don't even want to know," he growled. "We need a plan!"

"Yes, you've said that. Several times now."

From down in the settlement behind them, Bosco moaned loudly.

Sokka threw his hands up in frustration, before dropping to the ground with a loud 'thump'. He sighed, and sprawled out next to Toph, stared at the sky for several long minutes, sighed again, and then stood and started pacing once more.

Because it helped. And because it irritated Toph.

"You know," she said, "if you would just allow yourself to calm down, something might come to you. Your a pretty smart guy, when you want to be."

His chest inflated slightly, and his cheeks reddened with her compliment.

"Of course, with your heart beating so fast with anxiety, you're reduced to a babbling fool."

And then, just like that, his chest fell.

"The best thing you could do for both of them right now, is to calm down. Something will come to you." Toph repeated, turning her head towards him. "I have faith in you."

His cheeks reddened again, this time for an entirely different reason, before he shook it off.

"I know." He said, after a moment. "But it's Katara. She's... she's all that I have right now. If something were to happen to her--"

"She's not all that you have..." mumbled Toph.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I am just saying that we've always pulled through in the past."

"Yeah, but this time... I'm not so sure."

Toph sighed, exasperated. "Sokka, you just need to..." she paused for a moment, her face scrunched up in an expression of extreme concentration. "Look up!"

"I'm trying to, but the situation is pretty bleak."

"No, dummy! _LOOK UP!_"

Startled, he turned his head towards the sky. It took a moment for him to recognize the bird for what it was, but as soon as he did, his boomerang was out and just like that, he knocked the messenger hawk right out of the sky."

"C'mon!" He said, as he pulled Toph to her feet. He dragged her in the direction of the downed hawk, idly thinking to himself that if Aang was with them, he'd have a real big problem with what he had just done.

With shaking fingers, he untied the small, rolled parchment from the bird's foot. He held it gently for a moment, and then, with a sense of excitement mixed with a little bit of fear, he broke the red wax seal stamped with the fire nation symbol, and unrolled the scroll. His eyes fell on the familiar characters, following them top to bottom as he read the scroll to himself.

"Out loud, please." Toph said, annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry. It's a missive from Fire Lord Ozai, addressed to Princess Azula of the Fire Nation," he paused, following the characters with his fingers as he read, "It says, 'Daughter – I've received word of your conquest of Ba Sing Se, along with your capture of the fugitive Avatar and the traitors. You have made me proud, and will be well rewarded for your efforts.

I will be accompanying Colonel Shinu and a battalion of soldiers to ensure that the occupation of Ba Sing Se is a permanent one. This is a glorious new day in Fire Nation history, and you will be duly rewarded for your achievements." "As for the prisoners, Zuko and Iroh' - huh, he doesn't say Prince Zuko. Some father he must be – 'I will deal with them personally upon my arrival. For the Avatar and his water nation consort...'"

Here, Sokka paused, all color draining from his face, and he stumbled forward. Toph grabbed his arm to steady him, then turned her head towards him in concern when she felt the clamminess of his skin along with the rapid rate of his pulse.

Sokka cleared his throat and continued, his voice shaky. "'They will be returned to the Fire Nation for a public execution.'"

Sokka crumpled the scroll, tore it in several places, and threw the pieces down on the sand. He stared at them for several moments, gritting his teeth.

"No," he said, "No. It's not going to happen. I won't allow it." He turned to Toph. "_We_ won't allow it."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, her expression grim and determined.

"No," she said harshly, "we won't."

* * *

Azula paused on her way to the catacombs, a leather canteen filled with water in one hand, a loaf of bread in the other.

_'What am I doing?' _ She asked herself, annoyed. It was one thing to torment the boy, and quite another to bring him sustenance – especially when he refused to eat the dried fish the guards had been bringing him for the last couple of days. She snorted, not understanding how he could even now refuse food just on principle, especially since he was still recovering from the injury she had given him. Even with the water bender's healing, he was still weak and slept over half the time.

She had ordered the guards to bring him a blanket and some warmer garb – not because she was concerned, not at all – but because she couldn't have him falling ill and dying on her, not after she went through all that hassle of having him healed. And certainly not before her father sends word as to what is to be done with him.

She already had an inkling what that would be, and it disturbed her, although she didn't know why it disturbed her. Possibly, because he was powerful and if there was one thing she respected, it was power. And though she loved to torment the boy, she did have to admit to herself a grudging respect for him. In theory, there was no one more powerful than the Avatar.

In _theory._

Behind her, she heard a soft exhale, and she paused. As fast as lightening, she dropped the bread and the canteen and had the follower pinned against the wall by the neck. When she saw who it was, she released her grip – but only slightly.

"What," she asked Mai, "do you think you are doing?"

"I – I need to talk to you." Mai said, her voice coarse.

Azula dropped her hands, allowing Mai to take several deep breaths. "And you think that allows you the privilege of spying on me?"

"I wasn't – Azula, I wasn't spying on you, honestly."

Azula regarded her for a minute, her expression carefully blank.

"Then what, exactly, were you doing?"

Mai took a deep breath, and straightened her back. She opened her mouth once and closed it, before repeating the action, and then she cleared her throat.

Intrigued now, Azula relaxed her stance and crossed her arms, waiting for the other girl to speak.

Emboldened by this, Mai lifted her head and met Azula eyes with her own.

"Azula. Princess Azula. I have been your friend and loyal companion for years now."

_'She wants something from me,'_ Azula noted to herself, unsurprised.

"You know that there has been only one thing, and one thing only that I have ever wanted for myself," Mai continued, stumbling slightly over the words.

"Don't presume that I pay that much attention," Azula responded.

Mai's cheeks reddened briefly and she narrowed her eyes somewhat before she continued, as if Azula hadn't spoken. "And that is your brother, Prince Zuko."

Mai looked at her closely. Azula did not respond and kept her expression carefully blank.

_'It puts power into the hands of your opponent,' _her father once said, _'when they can read your emotions in your face. Better to be cold than weak.'_

"So, I ask of you Azula. I beg of you. Please remove that girl from his quarters."

Ah. So that was what this was about.

"You want Prince Zuko all to yourself, then." Azula stated.

"Of course," Mai responded, passion in her voice. "Someday, when you meet someone, you'll understand."

Azula turned away briefly, hiding the angry flare in her eyes.

"Any man suitable for me must be able to beat me in an Agni Kai," Azula stated, flatly. "Since there is no such man, anywhere, be assured that it will never happen."

"Azula, please --"

"Mai. You are of higher station than her, and Prince Zuko is a Fire Nation prince. As such, he is entitled to have concubines," she said, silently adding _'at least until father arrives'_ to herself. "I see no reason for your jealousy. And, you are of lower station than me, so you are in no place to question my decisions. Are we clear?"

Azula did not miss the brief look of rage in Mai's eyes before the girl responded, in as calm and sweet a voice as possible.

_"Crystal."_

"Good," Azula said, and then motioned to the bread and canteen on the floor. "And while you are here, take this down to the Avatar. See that he eats it."

And with that, Azula turned and exited the catacombs.

* * *

It was late at night, and most everyone in the palace of Ba Sing Se was asleep. Everyone, but a few Dai Li soldiers standing guard, and a lone figure dressed entirely in black. His head was even covered, wrapped in black fabric in the manner of the dead, covering everything except the slant of his golden eyes. 

Without a sound, the dark figure made his way down into the catacombs, passing the few bored looking Dai Li guards with ease. He came to a stop directly in front of Iroh's cell.

Iroh was humming softly to himself. When he saw the dark figure standing just outside the bars to his cell, he grinned softly.

"So," Iroh said, "Have you come to your senses, or should I go back to humming the song of the four nations?"

"Uncle," Zuko said, ignoring his comment. "I have a plan..."

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think so far? I have one more chapter of this already written, and I will post it tommorow. After that, updates will come at a more normal pace. :) 


	5. Chapter 4: Come what may

A/N: Okay everyone, this is the last chapter I have pre-written, so updates from here on out will come more slowly. Also, if anyone is a Kataang shipper, I posted a one-shot yesterday called 'Fragile' (mostly out of guilt from ignoring my OTP) -- check it out ;)

And without further ado...

* * *

Aang pulled the blanket all the way up to the tip of his nose in an effort to keep himself warm enough so that he could fall asleep. Sleep had eluded him since Katara healed him, although he had often been seen meditating so deeply that the guards were convinced he was spending more than half the time in dreamland. And that was okay with him, because he wanted them to think that he was weaker than he actually was. In truth, he had gained back most of his strength and was now biding his time, looking for an opportunity to escape.

But he dare not escape until he knew where they were keeping Katara. He had tried to get the guards to tell him, but although they sometimes seemed sympathetic of his plight, they were far too scared of Azula to cross her.

_Azula._

Up until Azula, Aang had never met anyone who truly scared him. Even Zuko, he did not fear. If anything, he felt a little sorry for him. But Azula... she was... _unpredictable._ He found himself extremely on edge whenever she was near, wondering if she was going to try to kiss him or kill him, and not knowing which of the two was worse.

She had visited him often since his incarceration, finding an excuse almost daily to be alone with him. Sometimes, she brought him his food and water and sat against the wall, still and silent, until he was finished. Other times, she would sit against the wall and talk to him. These conversations ran the gamut from stories about her friends to her responsibilities as the Fire Lord's daughter. It bothered him when she did this, because when she talked to him like he was a person instead of a prisoner, he invariably found himself relaxing around her. And that was something he could he could not afford to do.

And invariably, in the middle of the night, she would come down to see him when everyone else was sleeping. During these times, her actions and words were suggestive, with an overtone of cruelity. She seemed to like to play with his mind and took pleasure in eliciting a reaction from him. This, he had come to expect -- so much so that he had schooled himself into appearing unaffected, but nothing was further from the truth.

Aang sighed to himself. It was hard to understand his response to Azula. He hated her, yet it was frightening how easily she was able to affect him. Usually, he was just plain terrified of her, but a part of him was utterly fascinated with her as well. And when she teased him in her cruel and suggestive way, it brought the blood rushing straight to his head.

He tried to rationalize to himself that it was because she was a beautiful girl. Not beautiful in the way that Katara was -- Katara was warm, serene and comforting – but beautiful in an exotic, forbidden and dangerous way. It was unnerving to be around her.  
Therefore, when Azula visited him, he tried his best to be physically, mentally and emotionally on guard. 

So when Aang heard the ruckus coming from somewhere nearby, he closed his eyes and evened his breathing, hoping to appear asleep. At first, he thought it was Azula, since the guards always made a hasty departure whenever she came to see him. But as soon as he heard their mumbled voices, he knew that this time, something was different.

As silent as a mouse, he held his breath as they came closer to his cell, close enough so that he was able to make out part of their conversation.

"...your fault. How the hell did he get the key away from you anyway? I swear, I am not going down for your fuck-up!"

"...but we caught him!"

"Still... when the princess finds out, it will be your head, not mine!"

There was a pause, and when the other guard spoke again, his voice was soft and shaky.

"Do we really have to tell her?"

"What are you suggesting? We have to let someone know he tried to escape! If he did it once, he could probably do it again!"

"I'm just saying... we should go to the other one. The one with the scar. He seems... far more reasonable."

"Less terrifying, you mean."

"Exactly."

The voices trailed off as the guards shuffled further down the hall, leaving Aang in silent contemplation over what he had just heard. 

* * *

Colonel Shinu, commanding officer of the Yu Yan Archers, pulled at his collar subconsciously as he waited for the Fire Lord. He had been in the process of selecting a handful of the Yu Yan along with several elite companies of soldiers to take to Ba Sing Se, when he received the missive stating that the Fire Lord requested his presence. It was highly unusual for the Fire Lord to request him in person, so his anxiety was understandably warranted.

The last time the Fire Lord had requested his presence it was to celebrate the birth of his daughter, fifteen years ago. Any officer or ranking noble with royal blood, no matter how removed, had been required to attend the presentation ceremony. His mother had been a second cousin to the Fire Lord, and so his attendance had been mandatory.

At the time, however, he had been a Lieutenant and therefore of such a low rank that he did not have to personally speak with the Fire Lord. The thought of doing so now had him sweating slightly from nerves.  
He sat at the long wooden conference table while he waited, looking at the map of Ba Sing Se with interest. This was where he had been ordered to go, and the reason that the Fire Lord had summoned an audience with him. Already, he had decided that they would travel by sea, at least until they reached the small village located along the northwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom.

_'Former Earth Kingdom,'_ he reminded himself with a small smile. 

He remembered the small village as having a large enough port to accommodate several Fire Nation Warships, and as an added bonus, the village also had several tea houses and natural hot springs. It would make a nice diversion on their way to Ba Sing Se.

After a day or so layover, he would take his contingent through the foothills of the mountain range in north, then across the Great Divide, and finally through the Serpent's Pass. It was the most direct route to Ba Sing Se and the safest, considering the other way would be to go entirely by sea to the north, which would put them firmly in Northern Water Nation territory.

Water benders in their own element were best avoided whenever possible. Colonel Shinu felt a slight chill go down his back as he thought of the last Fire Nation officer who attempted a seize upon the Northern Water Nation settlement. He had never liked Admiral Zhao – he thought him manipulative and cruel – but the end he met at the hands of the Ocean Spirit was unfortunate, even for one such as him.

It seemed to take forever before the door to the war room was opened, and the Fire Lord entered along with four of his elite personal guards. Colonel Shinu stood, pushed away from the table, and promptly fell to one knee in a show of respect. He did not make eye contact and waited for the Fire Lord to address him before rising.

"Colonel Shinu," the Fire Lord began, "Time is short, and so I will be direct."

Shinu felt a trickle of sweat begin at the base of his neck as he stood and nodded.

"Princess Azula has achieved a great coup for the Fire Nation, with the capture of Ba Sing Se. This foothold into the Earth Kingdom can only last as long as there are enough forces to prevent a civil uprising. Right now, the Princess's hold on the city is tenuous, supported only by a group of earth benders who betrayed their king."

"I have no desire to lose Ba Sing Se, now that it is under our control at last. This is why I have requested you to lead a contingent to Ba Sing Se for permanent occupation. Upon arrival, you will be made Steward in a public ceremony."

The Fire Lord paused for a moment, giving him time digest what he had just said before continuing.

"During this ceremony, we will also change the name of Ba Sing Se to Azulon, in honor of the former Fire Lord. The name change will serve as a reminder to the people that the Earth Kingdom is now permanently in our control."

Shinu nodded his head. Steward? This was better than he could have ever hoped for.

"Consider your Stewardship part of Azula's dowry."

Shinu raised his head in shock.

"Pardon, my Lord?"

The Fire Lord's mouth was set in a grim line. 

"My daughter, Azula, while formidable and intelligent, is still a woman. As such, she is unsuitable as a heir to the Fire Nation. My son... is also unsuitable."

Shinu nodded his head in agreement. Prince Zuko's weakness of character was well known and often mocked amongst the ranking officers in the Fire Nation military.

"I have watched your career for several decades now. No other living officer of royal blood has proven to be as efficient as you have been, and so I bestow this great honor upon you. Princess Azula has proved her usefulness, and is now at a marriageable age. She will bear a strong heir to the throne."

Shinu's mind was churning, as he contemplated all the Fire Lord had said. He was honored that the Fire Lord had chosen him, but he was also skeptical. He was wondering if the real reason he was chosen was because he could be controlled.

The fact that the Fire Lord had said 'living officer' did not escape his notice either, and Admiral Zhao's hated and smirking visage ran briefly through his head.

"After the ceremony, we will return here with the fugitives," the Fire Lord continued, indicating himself and his personal guard, "Along with two companies of soldiers for our protection. Choose your best for this detail, General Shinu."

Shinu nodded his head once again, a small flush coming to his face. Very informally, he had just been promoted. He was sure the Fire Lord had done so in order to justify the engagement, and not necessarily because of his strengths and accomplishments.  
"I understand, my Lord." Shinu said, bowing his head just slightly. The Fire Lord turned without acknowledging him and exited the war room, followed closely by his personal guard. This left Shinu alone to ponder his fate.

_'Marriage to the Princess...'_

Shinu frowned to himself. He liked his women to be submissive and accommodating. He would have to visit the brothels before setting out for Ba Sing Se, he mused. It might be his last opportunity to really enjoy himself. 

* * *

Several hours had passed before Aang heard the guards again, and to his surprise he had been able to spend that time lightly sleeping. Still, the fall of their boots and their mumbled voices woke him long before they reached his cell.

He remained under the blanket, feigning sleep, but still listening closely to every word that they said.

"Not there, you idiot. He said to put him in the maximum security cell in the back, along with the Avatar. And bind both his hands and his feet this time with the iron cuffs. If he escapes again..."

"But..."

"What now?"

"You don't think putting the two of them together is dangerous?"

"It is what the Prince ordered. And besides, have you looked at the boy lately? That kid can barely lift his head off the floor..."

Aang cracked his eyes open slightly, wondering what was going on. He heard the creak of his cell door as it opened, and watched as a large figure was roughly thrust into the cell. He recognized the figure immediately as Iroh, but he remained under the blanket. He even shivered slightly for good measure.

"See? Look at him. That kid is sick as hell, harmless as a mousefly. That Princess sure did a number on him."

"I guess..." The other guard said, not sounding at all reassured.

The door was shut and locked, and the voices of the guards trailed off as they disappeared down the hall. Aang watched Iroh through heavy lidded eyes as the fire bender waited several minutes before finally opening his mouth and lifting his tongue. He raised one of his heavily shackled hands to his mouth, removed something from under his tongue, and then smiled.

"You can stop pretending to sleep, Avatar," Iroh said. He showed him a small silver key and began to unlock the shackles binding his wrists. "We have a lot of work to do if we are going to get out of here."

Aang sat up and for the first time in days, he smiled.


	6. Chapter 5:  In good times or in bad

Zuko watched the young waterbender read silently to herself, laying on her stomach on the tatami, the weight of her head supported by her elbows and cradled delicately between her hands, an open scroll laid out before her. She was now wearing the dark greens and browns of the earth nation, and while the colors did not particularly suit her, they were far less distracting than the fire nation garb Azula had initially given her.

Zuko found that he was glad of the change.

Several of the books and scrolls he had found to keep her busy had already been perused and now lay discarded in a sloppy pile on the floor. There were no windows in his quarters, deep inside the Ba Sing Se palace, so the only light to be had came from a series of small, flickering lamps bolted into the wall, fueled by expensive oils made from the blubber of whales and imported from the water nation.

Such trade would no doubt cease, he thought numbly, wondering briefly about the impact that would have for both the water and earth nations. The water nation relied heavily on the salts, grains and produce imported from the earth nation, whereas certain weapons, medicines and luxury goods -- such as ivory and perfumes -- could only be obtained from the water nation. In fact, one of the biggest reasons that it had taken so long for the Earth nation to fall was due to the constant influx of supplies, trade goods, and medicines from their allies to the north. The water nation was no less dependent on the goods that they received from the Earth Nation. Salting fish was a standard way of preserving food for the Water Nation; especially during the summer months when the ice melted and cold storage became near impossible.

Zuko was fairly sure that stopping trade would be one of the first things his father would do, now that he was effectively in control of the Earth Nation. His grandfather, he remembered, had not approved of such tactics._ 'War should be won with fire and swords, not rice and salt (1),'_ He had said, and had even managed to keep a small line of trade open with the Northern Water Nation up until the time of his death.

His father had never agreed with Fire Lord Azulon on his trade practices, and quickly put a stop to it.

"He is a fool," Zuko muttered under his breath automatically, before realizing in a moment of clarity that he had just criticized the man he had been trying incessantly to appease for many years.

Katara, as if just now noticing his presence in the room, yawned and rolled on to her back, tossing the scroll she had been reading to the side. Peripherally, as the parchment snapped back into its original form, he noticed that it was covered with illustrations depicting a few well known earth bending techniques. He briefly wondered why she was interested in that sort of thing at all, before acknowledging that there really wasn't a whole lot for her to do cooped up in his quarters for days on end. She didn't even have the option to roam the palace grounds. There was a guard posted in the hall at all times ensuring that she would not leave his quarters without him. She was essentially his prisoner; at least until their situation changed.

"Any news?" She asked hopefully, as she sat up and patted the mat next to her.

Zuko scanned the room carefully before he answered – he did not trust his sister even for a moment, and the very real possibility of Mai or Ty Lee spying on him was always at the forefront of his mind. Yet his trained eye could not detect anyone hiding in the shadows, and so he awkwardly sat down on the mat next to the water bender. When he answered her, he kept his voice low so that even if there was someone spying on him, they'd be unable to overhear anything.

"My uncle now shares the same cell as the Avatar. Now... now we wait."

Katara turned her head to the side. She pursed her lips slightly and let out a small breath. Her profile was sharp; her features soft and thoughtful.

Zuko felt a small knot arise in his throat and he swallowed, uncomfortable with their proximity and silence.

"Do you think it will work?" Katara asked after a moment, voicing the doubts that they both felt. His great plan for escape relied almost entirely on the assumption that he could predict Azula's behavior.

And if there was one word that defined his sister, 'unpredictable' would be it.

Zuko forced himself to relax. He knew Azula better than anyone. His plan would work. His uncle was already in position, and now the only thing he had to do was wait. Absently, he brushed his hand against Katara's.

She turned her head towards him, startled. A flush of rose graced her cheeks, but she made no motion to pull her hand back. Katara chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, leaving it red and puffy as she let it glide through her teeth.

Her reaction spawned his own. He turned his head to hide his own flush and attempted to keep his voice even as he answered her.

"It has to."

* * *

Sokka and Toph found themselves retracing the route back to Ba Sing Se with no real plan, other than to inconspicuously make their way back into the city. Since Toph had argued that a two ton flying bison was about as conspicuous as it comes, they were forced to leave Appa with the sand benders; an action which did not sit well with Sokka. It was only after he confronted Ghashiun – _'If he is missing when we get back, you will go missing as well... Understand? '_ -- that Sokka begrudgingly agreed to leave. Toph, having taught the sand benders a few tricks, asked to borrow one of their gliders, and they agreed readily to this. The sand benders were, in fact, very gracious and provided them with enough food and water skins to last a fortnight. In this way, they made their way across the desert, stopping only to eat and sleep. Several days (and just as many arguments) later, they found themselves on solid ground again, much to their relief. 

Toph especially was thrilled to be back on solid ground, even if it meant that they now had to hoof it back to Ba Sing Se. The only time she ever really felt disabled was on sand and in water, where she was not able to feel the reassuring vibrations of the earth. Sokka was happy to be out of the desert too, but for a much different reason. Now that they were on foot again, he felt as if he was doing something productive, rather than just sitting around waiting for something to happen while Toph did all the work. Of course he helped with navigation, but it was Toph's bending ability that allowed them to power the sand glider, and he didn't see his occasional 'Turn slightly to the left', and 'huge cactus straight ahead', as much of an accomplishment.

They walked for the better part of a day and half into the night before they decided to make camp, and that decision only came about because Sokka happened to notice a small cave, seemingly uninhabited, conveniently close to a small fresh water creek. It was a great spot to camp, since they were tired and frustrated and hungry and neither of them felt as if they could go on walking for another ten minutes, let alone another couple of hours. Sokka was doubly pleased to discover a fire ring made of several large rocks just outside of the cave with a pile of gathered wood stacked to one side. It seemed that someone else had made camp here recently, even though there were no signs of them now.

Using his flint and the steel blade of his dagger, he had the fire roaring away in no time, and the two of them sat in a comfortable silence around it for about an hour, marveling on their luck.

Eventually, Toph grabbed her bedroll and with a muttered 'I'mgonnacrashgoodnight' coming out between yawns, she headed into the cave intending to sleep.

But when Sokka heard the scream that followed, he felt in his heart a shiver of dread and knew that sleep for both of them would be a long time in coming.

"_Sokka!!_" Toph yelled, "Sokka... there are... there are bodies in here!"

Sokka swore under his breath and lit a torch before rushing into the cave after her. Toph was down on the ground, having tripped over one of the bodies. An expression of mixed fear and disgust graced her sightless face as she felt the ground around her.

"Three of them, I think," she whispered, her hands ghosting over one of the bodies, "and female."

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he looked at the bodies on the ground. They were all face down, and bizarrely naked. His keen eyes scanned the cave before approaching, and saw a pile of red and gold clothing against one wall. "Fire nation," he muttered, strangely relieved.

And then Toph turned one of the bodies over.

The almost inaudible thud made when Sokka fell to his knees was enough to have Toph rushing over to him in concern.

"Sokka?" She queried softly, reaching out to him.

He grabbed her hand tightly and turned his head away. He was a seasoned warrior, and had seen death many times. But only twice before had he been so profoundly affected by the deaths to have them ingrained so deeply into his memory that it was the first thing he thought of when he woke in the morning and the last thing he thought of before he slept at night. The first time, it had been his mother. The second time, Yue. And he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this one would be the third.

"Suki..." He whispered, his voice filled with all of the love that he felt for her, and had never had the chance to say.

A multitude of emotions besieged him. Grief, rage, despair... and even guilt, although his rational mind was telling him that he had nothing to feel guilty about, until he finally settled on the one emotion that would allow him to function.

Rage.

"Let's go," he commanded furiously, getting to his feet and storming out of the cave. Toph followed him in silence, as there was nothing more to be said. Together, they put out the fire and gathered up their supplies, pausing only so that Toph could seal the cave with earth; leaving it a tomb to the brave and beautiful warriors of Kyoishi.

And then the two of them set off on foot again, sleep forgotten, armed with fury and conviction to reach Ba Sing Se before the mad, evil fire princess took the lives of any more of their friends or loved ones.

* * *

_end chapter 5_

A/N: Okay every one, I know this has been a long time in coming... but I had a rough summer, due to the sudden and tragic loss of my six year old daughter's best friend who drowned in a back yard pool. This chapter was particularly difficult for me to write, because it deals with death and personally, I've had enough of that to last a lifetime.

Anyway... sorry for being so depressing. Read and review!

(1) This is a quote from Uesugi Kenshin, a warlord from the Sengoku Period of Japan, in case anyone is interested.


	7. Chapter 6: For Better or For Worse

"It is not power that corrupts, but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts."  
**Aung San Suu Kyi**

* * *

"So, tell me how Zuko's great plan is supposed to work?" Aang asked. 

If the former fire nation General noticed the not so subtle undertones of sarcasm in his question, he didn't show it.

"I believe he plans to lure the princess, her friends, and much of the Dai Li out of the castle for a time, giving us an opportunity to escape."

Aang slumped to the ground in pain, trying not to wince. It was difficult for him to remain upright for any length of time. Azula had really done a number on him, and he had no doubt that his injury would have proved fatal if the fire princess had not allowed Katara to heal him.

"How is he planning to do that?" Aang asked weakly, leaning against the cold stone wall.

"By instigating a civil uprising. If, say, the local merchants association were suddenly to discover that Azula intends to implement a seventy percent tax increase..."

"...The people of Ba Sing Se might suddenly find some courage." Aang finished. Despite what he thought of Zuko, he was impressed. "But why would that lure Azula out of the castle? Wouldn't she just send the Dai Li by itself to handle the situation?"

"Azula's hold on the Dai Li is far from complete, and she has yet to assert her authority in any meaningful way. She would see the uprising as an opportunity to assert her leadership.

"By turning the people of Ba Sing Se into an example." Aang finished. He was shivering, but it wasn't from the cold. "You know I can't go along with that."

"I had a feeling that you might say that." Iroh responded, stretching his arms slightly. It was nice to have them free of the shackles, even for just a little while. Of course, the second either of them heard the heavy footfalls of the guards, they were forced to put the shackles back on. "Of course, it's a moot point, as they say. My nephew was counting on you being in better condition than you actually are."

Aang grimaced and narrowed his eyes.

"I can fight if I have to, old man."

_'Old man?'_ Aang thought. That had come off harder than he intended. _'What has gotten into me?'_

Iroh smiled patiently. "Of course you can."

They were interrupted by the sound of Aang's stomach rumbling. The guard was late, and that in and of itself should have put him on alert. That, and Azula hadn't been down to bother him in several days. In fact, she hadn't been down since the old fire bender was moved into his cell. But he wasn't feeling well, and he was too hungry to really think about all that.

Iroh, however, was more on alert, and so he was able to just make out the light sound of Azula's footfalls at the end of the hallway leading up to their cell. Moving quicker than Aang thought was possible, given his age and girth, the fire bender locked his wrists back into his shackles, and moved to the other side of the cell, falling onto the bedroll and feigning sleep. He did all this in the time it took Aang to shackle only one of his wrists.

Aang was impressed. Especially since he himself just barely managed to get the second shackle locked before Azula stepped into view.

She had with her a loaf of bread and a canteen of fresh water, and Aang was so hungry that he was almost grateful to see her. Except that she didn't offer him any food. No, in fact, for the longest time she just stood in front of their cell and frowned.

"Guards!" She called out, her voice controlled and even. Aang felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of it.

Two Dai Li guards stumbled into view. Aang recognized them as the two that usually bring him his food. They weren't nice, but they were at least civil, and he sort of felt bad for them when he saw the look of cold fury on Azula's face.

"_Who_. _Authorized_. _This._" Azula asked quietly, punctuating every word.

"My Lady?" One of the guards asked in confusion. Her golden gaze locked onto the guard who had spoken and Aang winced in sympathy.

The other guard, however, seemed to have a few more brains and answered her in a slightly wavering voice.

"My Lady, we moved the fire bender on the Prince's instructions. He had attempted to escape."

"And I wasn't notified of this, because?" Her voice was deceptively calm.

Both guards were sweating now, and the one who Aang had labeled as the smarter of the two spoke up again.

"My Lady, forgive me, but we thought it wasn't significant enough to bother you with."

Azula appraised the two of them, correctly assuming that one who addressed her was the leader of the two. Therefore, she would have to make an example out of the other one. With barely a flick of her wrist, she sent a ball of fire straight at the unfortunate guard, who caught the brunt of it on his left arm. He screamed and fell to the ground, gently cradling the affected arm. His sleeve had been completely burnt off, exposing his skin, which was already starting to bubble from the burn.

"In the future," Azula continued, still in that soft, controlled voice, which was somehow more frightening than if she were yelling at the top of her lungs, "You will come to me first, concerning anything to do with the prisoners. Are we clear?"

The smarter of the two guards met the fire princess's eyes, not attempting to hide the fear in his own.

"Crystal, my lady," He answered, and then bent down to assist his comrade off the floor. The two guards then quickly made themselves scarce.

"That was completely unnecessary," Aang said, not attempting to hide the loathing in his voice.

Azula's eyes shifted towards Iroh for a moment before answering. The old man was snoring rather loudly, a thin trail of drool spilling from his lips. Her upper lip curled slightly in distaste before she turned and focused her cool, disinterested gaze on Aang.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You were plenty intimating before you resulted to violence. They would have listened to you."

Azula snorted, and shook her head slightly. "You are such a child."

"Am not!" He responded hotly, somehow forgetting in that moment how much Azula intimidated _him_.

She reached her hand through the bars and gently brushed the side of his face. Aang tried to turn his head away, only to feel the tips of her nails digging into the soft flesh of his cheek as she forced him to look at her.

He glared at her.

"You still have courage... and so much power, little Avatar." Her touch was gentle again, tracing the side of his face and chin before she let her hand drop. A shiver went down his spine, born of fear and confusion and longing and in that moment, he hated her more than ever.

"But you are a fool to think that they would offer their allegiance so lightly. They are earth benders. I am royalty from the nation that they have been at war with for a century. That by itself would be enough to light a spark of defiance in even the most cowardly of the Dai Li."

Her gaze was unnerving, but Aang refused to turn away. He would not cower from her, no matter what games she tried to play.

"But I am also a woman," she continued, a small smile playing across her lips. "Which doubles whatever defiance they may feel. Add that I am younger than they are by decades, and I have no choice but to use such... crude... measures of ensuring their fealty."

Aang scowled. He didn't have a retort, and that only angered him further.

"What do you want, _Princess_?" He asked, spitting out the last word so that it sounded like an insult.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite prisoner is doing," she responded with a smile, reaching for him again.

He really hated it when she touched him, but this was all a game and he wasn't going to pull away, no matter how uncomfortable she made him feel.

"And, I wanted to bring you something to eat. You need to regain your strength, little Avatar, for when you meet the Fire Lord."

For just a moment, Aang's resolve shook and he paled slightly.

"And when might that be?" He asked through the bars, silently congratulating himself on maintaining a steady voice.

But Azula only laughed slightly, and pressed the bread and the canteen through the bars. He took them from her, and her hands lingered over his for just a moment before she pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, Avatar." She said with a smile, before turning to leave. His eyes followed her until she was out of his line of vision. And even then, he didn't move from his spot, he only stood there holding the bread and the canteen, feeling numb.

How was it that she was able to get so completely under his skin? But he knew the answer to that, and it only made him angrier.

Iroh was sitting up now, no longer feigning sleep, and looking at him with great interest.

Aang scoffed. "I don't want to talk about it."

The fire bender only nodded his head silently, as if he knew some great truth, and Aang found himself hard pressed to keep his irritation from extending to Iroh as well.

"Be careful when dealing with Azula, Avatar Aang," Iroh said after a while. "Beauty, more than bitterness, makes the heart break."

Aang pretended not to hear. The old man didn't know what he was talking about anyway.

* * *

A/N: Read, review, bake me cookies... ;) 


	8. Chapter 7: To cut through the pain

"_The green fairy who lives in the absinthe wants your soul. But you are safe with me." -- _Bram Stoker's Dracula

* * *

Azula pulled out the pins that held her hair up and threw herself onto her bed in a fit of fury. She beat the pillow with her fists and contemplated setting it aflame. She wanted to scream. Everything she had fought for the past couple of weeks... everything that she had put so carefully into place to impress her father... and it might all come to naught, if she didn't do something to repress that rumor that has suddenly stirred the citizens of Ba Sing Se into action. 

_'A seventy percent tax increase indeed!' _

Not that she wasn't planning on doing something like that eventually, but she had planned on waiting until reinforcements from the fire nation arrived. She wasn't stupid. And now... and now a bunch of pissed off merchants could undermine everything.

Somehow, she knew... _she knew_ that this was Zuko's fault. _Zuko_... always taking from her the things that she wanted for herself. Her mother's love and affection, her place in the line of succession _(simply because he happened to be a boy and born first)_, her old fire bending Sifu, and now _this_.

Azula's thought's turned to Admiral Zhao briefly. Her eyes flashed with fury as she thought about her first Sifu. Granted, he hadn't taught her a fraction of the moves that Sifu Li and Sifu Lo had, but he had always had her respect and that was a very hard thing to come by. And if she was honest with herself, he had even more than that.

_'Again.'_

_It was a simple word, and yet for her it meant another hour of training. She narrowed her eyes when he smirked at her._

_'Ready to give up little girl? I thought as much.'_

_She glared at him as she got into position. Without waiting for him to nod, she lunged. Her movements were swift, her kick high and her flame hot._

_He yawned and easily blocked her._

_'C'mon Princess, I'm falling asleep here. Where is your fire?'_

_Furious, she lunged again – and missed. Her face was twisted into an expression of hate, and for the next set of kicks and punches she became a torch --_

_-- and found herself up against an inferno. She was knocked onto her back, all of her limbs pinned by his weight. His darkly handsome face was less than an inch away. _

_A flush began at her neck and bled into her face and she hated him for it._

_He whispered something in her ear as his hot breath ghosted over the side of her neck, eliciting a shiver from her._

_'There is no room in my military for pampered little girls, princess.'_

_With a great cry, she threw him off and jumped to her feet, her eyes narrowed with malevolence._

_His smirk widened, and she hated him all the more. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off with a simple word._

Her father had been toying with the idea of promising her to Admiral Zhao before he was killed. Even now, the thought filled her with both longing and shame.

_'Again,' He said, his voice deep, his smirk wide. She wondered if he knew that she was in love with him._

Anguished, Azula let out a small cry and hopped off the bed, knowing that sleep wasn't going to come any time soon. She straightened out her nightgown and tried to control her breathing. It wouldn't do to allow the rage to overwhelm her. It wasn't seemly. She needed to take her mind off of Zuko, off of Zhao, and off of Ba Sing Se. Running a hand through her loose hair, she finally managed to wrest control of her breathing and began to calm down.

It was two o'clock in the morning. She decided that it was an excellent time to pay a visit to her favorite prisoner.

* * *

There was a soft hand gently shaking him awake. 

"Couple more minutes, Katara. Not ready to go yet," he mumbled sleepily. He didn't want to wake up yet. He had been having a great dream. He and Kuzon had been at a Fire Nation festival, watching a really talented juggler manage five torches all at once... and all without the help of bending. It was truly a remarkable sight.

The gentle shaking suddenly became rougher. Nails were now digging into his shoulder.

He awoke with a start, hopping automatically into an attack position, startling Azula in the process and knocking her onto her back.

It took a few more moments for his head to clear, and for him to remember exactly where he was and why his hands were shackled. When he did, he scowled and glared at his tormentor.

_'What is she wearing?'_

Unconsciously, Aang swallowed. Azula's long hair was down and pillowed around her face, giving her a delicate, soft appearance that was completely deceptive. She was wearing a red, silky night dress that left her arms bare and fell to just above her knee with a pair of delicate red slippers covered with embroidered golden lotus leaves. Sprawled out on the floor as she was, the night dress was hiked almost all the way up, exposing a good portion of finely toned thigh. His eyes widened and he turned away almost immediately, feeling flushed and embarrassed.

"Fine, don't help me up or anything. And here I was under the impression that you were a gentleman," She said sarcastically before she pulled herself inelegantly to her feet.

"What are you doing here Azula?" He asked resignedly. His back was bothering him terribly and he was tired. He didn't have the clarity of mind to effectively deal with her at the moment. His eyes fell to the old fire bender at the other end of the cell, who was very much asleep this time and snoring loudly. He envied him.

"I brought something for you."

_"What?"_

Aang turned around and looked at her suspiciously. Azula gave him a soft and genuine smile, and he narrowed his eyes in distrust.

She showed him a jeweled, emerald bottle and a red embroidered napkin which, when unfolded, revealed a number of clippings from a thick green plant.

"Aloe," Azula said when she saw his questioning look. "It can help treat burns. And this," she added, lifting the green bottle which sparkled in the torch light, "Is a rare fire nation liquor that will help you deal with the pain as I apply the aloe to your back."

"You're going to do _what_?" He asked, sure that he had heard her wrong.

"Apply the aloe to your back. You certainly can't do it yourself, silly. Now, open up."

Azula pulled the cork from the green bottle. The air was thick and heavy with the bittersweet smell of aniseed as she put the bottle up to his lips.

Aang turned his head away.

"Of for the love of Agni. Do you really think I came down here at this time of night to poison you? Look, it's perfectly safe. I'll drink it myself first!"

He turned and watched as she delicately tilted the bottle against her lips, taking a few good swallows before wincing slightly.

"It has a little bit of an aftertaste that is difficult to get used to. But the effects are well worth it." Azula said as a drop of emerald green liquor spilled over her bottom lip and dribbled down her chin onto the floor. She wiped her mouth inelegantly with the back of her hand and smiled. "It is a fine thing that I am offering you... a rare drink of nobles and kings. Of course, it is usually served with water and poured over a cube of sugar, but really, we can't be expected to observe such niceties in a cold stone cell, can we?"

Azula held the bottle to his lips again. Warily, Aang parted his lips and allowed Azula to pour a little of the green liquor into his mouth. Bravely, Aang swallowed... and then nearly gagged. What ever she had given him? She lied and tried to poison him after all! It tasted _terrible_. Bitter and strong, it burned a trail of hot fire and anise right down the back of his throat.

The drink of nobles and kings? _This vile, awful stuff? _ What what so great about it?

The answer to that came about thirty seconds later when a feeling of warmth began at the base of his feet and worked its way through his entire body. He felt suddenly, inexplicably relaxed, and he sat down on the ground quietly, a small smile on his face. Azula sat next to him, taking another swig of the drink before offering him some more, which he accepted this time without hesitation.

"Good, isn't it?" Azula asked him in a dreamy voice after they had gotten through about half the bottle.

"No... it tastes awful," He answered honestly. He was far too relaxed to make an effort to lie.

Azula laughed, openly and freely, and he couldn't help but think that she should really do that more often because it was a beautiful sound.

"Turn around," She ordered, and he nodded. The thought of not complying didn't even cross his mind.

Azula looked at him and frowned. Aang was wearing the gray, nondescript shirt that the prisoners wore over a just as nondescript pair of gray pants. Her problem lay in how to lift the shirt off of him so that she could treat his injury while his hands were shackled. After a moment, she shrugged and grabbed the keys to unlock his shackles. It wasn't as if he had the presence of mind to try to escape at the moment anyway.

When Aang felt Azula unlocking his shackles, he thought that there was something odd about that, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what. He was grateful to have their heavy weight off of him though, and he rubbed his wrists as soon as they were free.

Azula scooted up behind him and lifted his shirt off of his back. She winced as she saw the extent of the burn, and in that liquor fueled moment she wondered how she could have done such a thing. She took one of the aloe leaves and squeezed the healing gel out if it into her hand. Gently, she began to apply the healing ointment to his wounds, taking great care not to press any harder than necessary. It took all of the aloe that she had brought with her to cover the wound completely.

"There," she said when she was done. "That ought to help. How does it feel?" She asked softly.

Aang turned to her with a strange light in his eyes. He breathing was slightly labored and he was staring at her oddly. Or, more specifically, at her lips.

"It feels... cold. And sticky. And good." He said after a moment. She offered him the bottle of liquor again and he took it from her, taking a few large gulps before handing it back with a smile.

Azula took another drink from the bottle herself before placing it down and running a hand through her hair.

"You know... you are very pretty with your hair down like that," He said, wondering at the words even as they fell from his lips. In the back of his mind, something was nagging him. Something about this situation not being right, but he ignored it. He was warm and happy and not in pain and far too relaxed and it had been way too long since he had felt that way.

Azula blushed and smiled, but didn't look away. Her lips were slightly pursed, and on impulse, Aang leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

In the dark, two pairs of eyes watched in disbelief as the Fire Princess eagerly returned the Avatar's kiss. 

"What the hell does she think she is doing?" Hissed Katara quietly, turning to Zuko with fire in her eyes.

Zuko was at a loss for words. He knew how devious his sister was, but this was... _low_... even for her. "C'mon, we'll come back and talk to them tomorrow night. We can't risk Azula catching us," He said, turning away in disgust.

Katara snorted. "As if she'd even notice us right now," she said darkly. She felt hurt and confused and furious and wanted to strangle Azula, toying with Aang like that. Her resolve to cause permanent bodily damage to Azula doubled. And Aang...

With everything he knew about Azula and all that she had done to them, how could he allow her to kiss him like that?

A part of her heart that she tried desperately to ignore felt betrayed. Why she felt that way, she had no idea. All she knew as she allowed Zuko to lead her out of there by the hand was that injured prisoner or not, tommorrow, her young friend was going to be in some serious trouble.

* * *

A/N: grin And the plot thickens... devious Azula, impressionable Aang, confused Zuko and hurt Katara... makes for a fun party. Bring your own absinthe, since Azula and Aang have completely depleted our supply. 


	9. Chapter 8:  About last night

Sokka, dressed in fire nation armor, carefully waited by the edge of the trees as the procession of firebenders marched past him.

They were a day away from Ba Sing Se when they came across the large battalion of firebenders headed for the very city they needed to gain access to. They had briefly discussed their options, both of them coming to the agreement that the best way to get into the city would be to do so undercover. As stealthily as they could, they dogged the soldiers until they came across a dense area of trees within sight of the city walls, providing them with a perfect spot for an ambush.

He hadn't had any trouble at all finding a soldier that was about his size and height, but finding one close to Toph's size was proving to be a challenge.

The procession was almost at its end before Sokka noticed a soldier about a foot and a half shorter than his comrades. Sokka waited until the soldier was almost on top of him before placing his hand over the diminutive firebender's mouth and yanking him into the trees.

The soldier struggled; biting Sokka's hand in the process.

"Ouch!" Sokka seethed, reflexively pulling his hand away. The soldier opened his mouth to yell and would have succeeded in alerting the other soldiers of their position, had Toph not come to his assistance.

With a little bit of bending, Toph dropped a large rock right on the fire bender's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Real smooth, Snoozles," Toph said under her breath.

"He bit me!" Sokka mumbled in his own defense as he pulled the fire bender further into the woods with a grunt. The soldier was heavy.

After about a minute or so, Sokka dropped him and started to undress the unconscious firebender, trying very hard not to think about how Suki and her companions were used for the same reason.

When he was done removing the warrior's armor, he bound the soldier securely with rope, and tied him back to back with the other unconscious soldier they had accosted earlier.

"Are you sure that's going to be good enough?" Toph asked. "What if they get free or someone finds them?"

Sokka snorted.

"I'm not going to kill them, if that's what you're asking. I'd be no better than Azula if I did that. Besides, we are less than an hours walk away from the city walls. By the time they get free, we'll already be inside Ba Sing Se.

Toph's expression was doubtful as she turned her sightless eyes to him.

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Now put this on," Sokka answered, tossing the armor and helmet over to Toph.

Toph slipped the fire nation armor on over her clothes easily enough, but paused when Sokka handed her the soldier's helmet and boots.

"If I put these on... I'll be blind," Toph stated bluntly, her upper lip curled in distaste. While the helmet would conceal her identity, it would also obstruct her hearing. And putting anything on her feet would render her ability to feel the earth essentially useless.

Sokka considered her situation with a frown.

"Do you think you can make do with just one of your senses?" He asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Here... give me the boots."

Toph shrugged her shoulders and tossed the boots over to Sokka. Sokka turned them over and examined them as he pulled his dagger from its sheath. Carefully, he cut the leather soles away from the boots, and then tossed them back to Toph.

When she put them back on, the top part of her feet were completely covered; the missing soles leaving her in direct contact with the earth.

"This will work," she mumbled grudgingly.

"Of course it will!" Sokka said with a hint of pride, drawing a scowl from Toph. He ignored it.

Quietly, they made their way back to the edge of the trees. Sokka watched as the soldiers marched past. "Listen Toph, stay close to me, no matter what." Sokka insisted in a harsh whisper as he grabbed her hand. She responded with a curt nod, not saying anything, but he could tell that she was just as nervous as he was.

He waited until he saw the tail end of the procession, and then squeezed Toph's hand before letting it go. Trying to make it look natural, he sauntered into line, Toph following close behind.

Only one soldier on Sokka's left seemed to take any notice of their sudden appearance, and he turned to them with a frown.

"What the hell were you two doing in the woods, soldier?"

"Call of nature," Sokka responded evenly, dropping his voice an octave in hopes of sounding older. His heart was beating fast as he glanced at the soldier who had addressed him. His helmet did not cover his entire face like the rest of the soldiers.

The soldier's eyes narrowed as he looked at them suspiciously.

"Sir." Sokka hastily added to his response, hoping that he was correct in guessing that he was an officer. If he was wrong, he had just given them both away.

The soldier snorted. "Well, don't let it happen again. This is the tail end of the procession. You don't want to get left behind, now do you?"

"No sir!" Sokka responded, relieved. He felt a bead of sweat travel down the side of his face, but he did not dare to remove his helmet to wipe it away.

The officer glared at them for a moment more before turning away.

Sokka swallowed. It was a close call, and he knew it.

_'Only an hour away,' _He reminded himself. The procession stopped in place for a moment; the sound of a horn being carried on the wind. Toph nearly crashed into him, drawing once again the suspicious eyes of the officer. But then they started walking again, and the officer lost interest.

Sokka swallowed. It was going to be the longest hour ever.

* * *

_Azula woke up screaming, clutching her pillow to her chest. She'd had another nightmare... her third one in as many days. She tried for a little while to go back to sleep, but her eyes kept straying to the dark corners of the room. Her heart pounding, she threw her legs off the side of the bed and grabbed her pillow. She knew that it was weak, but she didn't want to be alone. _

_The palace hallways were dark; only every third torch was still lit, since even the servants had long since gone to bed. Azula didn't like the dark, and so she sped up, her small feet hardly making any sound as they hit the cold marble floor. There were tapestries hung on the walls; silk portraits of nobility long since deceased. Their disapproving eyes seemed to follow her as she passed. _

_Azula started to run._

_When she reached her mother's quarters, the door was already open. Frowning, she entered the room quietly, her eyes already adjusted to the dark, and approached her mother's bed. _

"_Mother?" Her voice sounded meek, even to her, and she hated it. "Can I sleep here tonight?"_

_But there was no answer._

"_Mother?" She tried again, as her small fingers reached over to pull back the sheets of her mother's bed. _

"_She's gone."_

_Azula turned and saw her brother standing in the doorway. _

"_Gone? What do you mean, she's gone?" Azula asked accusingly, her lips curled into a slight frown._

"_She left... she's not coming back. She told me."_

_Azula stood in the dark room for several long moments and stared at her brother with wide eyes, processing what he had told her._

_Her mother was gone, and hadn't even said goodbye. Not to her, at least._

"_You can sleep with me, if you want. I can't sleep either."_

"_I don't need her... I don't need her, and I don't need you, Zuzu. Now get out of my way." _

_Azula pushed past her brother fiercely, knocking him down in the process as she began a brisk walk back down the hallway to her own quarters, trying hard not to cry. It was a sign of weakness, after all. _

* * *

"Yo, sleepyhead. Wake up!" 

Azula woke with a start, and shot straight up, disorientated. She was in her bed, but she didn't quite remember how she got there. Her head felt as if someone was earth bending inside of it and she groaned, falling back onto her pillow.

"Hey Princess Azula... wake up!"

Azula groaned again, forcing herself to open her eyes. Ty Lee was hanging upside down from one of the banisters and facing her with an amused grin. Azula half heartedly shot a ball of fire at the girl, who easily flipped out of its way, landing on the floor next to the bed.

"Go 'way, Ty Lee," She mumbled as she rolled over. Her stomach wasn't stable enough for her to deal with the girl at the moment.

"Can't, Princess... we have a problem."

Azula sat up again and pressed her hand against her forehead as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"IthinkImgonnathrowup," Azula murmured, as she threw her head off the side of her bed and proceeded to do just that.

Even with her lightening fast reflexes, Ty Lee barely got out of the way in time.

Ty Lee frowned as she left Azula's room briefly to fetch a servant. When she returned, Azula was back on the bed, having fallen back asleep.

She shook her head with a sigh. She'd only seen the girl drink a couple of times before, and never to any excess. Azula prided herself on being in control. So it was really a shock for Ty Lee to find her disheveled and sick in the corridor leading away from the dungeons, reeking of alcohol. She had contemplated the girl for a moment, wondering what to do. If she helped her, she risked being attacked since Azula was hardly in any state to distinguish friend from foe. And yet, Ty Lee couldn't just leave her there to be found by a member of the Dai Li. Azula's control over the earthbenders was tentative at best; she couldn't afford for them to see her lose control, even for a moment.

"Ty Lee?" Azula had said, turning to her with a smile. Dismissing any hesitation, Ty Lee had slid her arm around Azula's waist and pulled her along in the direction of her quarters.

Knowing the condition that she had been in last night when Ty Lee finally got her to her bed, she had been very hesitant to go and wake her this morning. But when the peasants started attacking the palace walls, she had no choice. The Dai Li were holding them at bay for now, but they were getting increasingly frustrated as their supposed leader had yet to either make an appearance or give them direction on how to handle the situation.

Ty Lee waited until the servant was done cleaning up Azula's mess before she approached the bed again.

"Get up, Azula," She said, dropping all formalities. It had the desired effect; Azula opened her eyes and glared at her.

"The palace is under attack."

* * *

Zuko pushed passed the Dai Li soldiers in a hurry, needing to get back to his quarters and find Katara. It was on; the rumor had had the desired effect, and now there was a peasant uprising just outside the palace walls. The weapons they were using were crude – pitchforks, clubs, hammers, and other such household items – but they were many whereas the Dai Li were few. Still, the Dai Li would prevail – they were specifically trained to handle such civil disrest, after all – but it would take some time. Time enough for Zuko to get his uncle and the Avatar and escape, along with Katara. 

He was nearly there when one of the Dai Li soldiers stopped him, grabbing his shoulder as he passed.

"You know, we haven't had a peasant uprising in over two hundred years, _Sir,_" He said with a sneer before letting him go, a challenge clear in his eyes.

Zuko narrowed his own eyes and frowned, his feet automatically slipping into bending stance as he addressed the soldier.

"It isn't my problem," Zuko replied coolly.

The soldier bristled.

"Like hell it isn't your problem! It's you and that demon sister of your, stirring things up. We should have killed the both of you when we had the chance."

"I don't have time to deal with you," Zuko mumbled, pushing the soldier out of his way. He got about three steps before he heard the rumbling sound of earth from beneath him, and he jumped out of the way just in time as a pillar of earth appeared where he had been standing and slammed into the ceiling. 

Zuko retaliated with a burst of fire. The soldier dodged his attack, throwing his hands to the side as spikes grew out of the stone walls and launched themselves directly at Zuko.

Zuko groaned, throwing himself fully into the fight, seeing as it was now unavoidable. There was a blur of motion, of fire and earth, as the Dai Li soldier provided a bit of a challenge. Several people passed as they fought, some Dai Li, others servants of the palace, yet no one took any notice of them as they proceeded to destroy a good portion of the corridor.

None, except for Mai, who happened to come across them as she was heading outside to assist the Dai Li. When she saw that Zuko was occupied, she realized that Katara had to be alone in Zuko's quarters. Her eyes narrowed and she changed course, determined to remove the girl who threatened to destroy all of her plans.

* * *

"Avatar Aang..." 

Aang grumbled and pushed the hand that was shaking him awake off of him. He felt terrible... his head hurt, his stomach was off, and he stunk of sweat and alcohol.

"Avatar Aang..."

The hand came back, more insistent than before. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and groaned. Peripherally, he could see the empty green bottle lying on the floor not three feet from his bedroll and he glared at it.

Iroh, who had been gently shaking him awake, followed his line of sight and frowned. The old man stood up, walked over to the bottle and picked it up off the floor. He looked at it curiously before taking a sniff from the open end of the bottle.

Just from watching him, Aang had to fight back the urge to vomit.

"Azula was down here last night," Iroh stated with a frown as he shook his head.

Aang frowned and turned his head away. His mind was fuzzy... Azula... drinking... it was all a blur. He could still taste the bitter alcohol on his tongue.

"And apparently, she got into my haversack before she came down to visit you. Pity. I was saving this..."

Aang groaned and threw his arm over his forehead.

"Tell me, how much of this did you drink?"

"Dunno... a bit." 

Iroh snorted and shook his head.

"I'd say more than a bit. You are in one fine state for escape, Avatar Aang."

"Escape?" Aang replied, his voice slurred.

Iroh nodded.

Aang frowned, and tried to concentrate. Just barely, he could make out the sound of fighting and of people shouting. With a start, he realized that Zuko had been true to his word and had provided a distraction.

"Escape," Aang repeated, drawing himself to his feet. His eyes fell to the shackles on the floor and briefly he wondered why they weren't on his wrists... and then he was assaulted with a memory of Azula's mouth on his.

"Escape," Aang repeated, his eyes wide in horror. "Sounds like a great idea."

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I usually respond to reviews privately, but somehow it seems that the extremely critical comments are always left anonymously. So, story critic, whoever you are – why are you reading this fic at all if Azulaang isn't your cup of tea? I've been up front about that being the PRIMARY ship of this fic since the beginning, with any other character interactions coming secondary. Sailing such a ship is difficult, and nearly impossible without putting the characters in situations that would never occur in canon (much like every Zutara fic I have ever read). In fact, any story that features anything other than Kataang, Maiko, SukiSokka or Yueokka is fanon, and thus such stories are forced to deviate from canon in some way; be it situational or minor character alterations.

As far as the Zutara is concerned, in one breath your telling me that it is not coming along fast enough, and then in a second breath you are saying that she is acting OOC by going along with his plans. When actually I thought it was clear that she was going along with him because she had no choice.

Any Zutara in this fic will take a while to develop, so if that is your main reason for reading this fic, don't bother. I don't know how many crappy Zutara fics I have read where Zuko captures Katara and she suddenly falls in love with him while she is his prisoner, which – for Katara (and Zuko too, come to think about it) – is about as OOC as it comes. But of course that never bothers anyone...

I've written a similar scenario here; only changing the players. I have given Aang a mild case of Stockholm syndrome, and added a few layers of history and a vulnerability to Azula to make this fic work, which I don't think is too far fetched. In my opinion, Azula is as complicated as Zuko – if not more so – and infinitely more interesting. She is dynamic, unpredictable, and tempers cruelty with artful manipulation of her friends and family. I'm half in love with her myself.

Another review I want to respond to is the one from opin – :) I think that their clothes would be very similar to what the normal fire nation girls wear, since they are far from modest as it is... except... sheerer :). Also they are their canon ages, meaning Aang is 12 and Azula is 14. (Azula is the same age as Katara). And Azula thinks that Zuko is responsible for Zhao's death... :)

Anyway... I hope everyone likes this chapter, but if not, too bad. It's my story, dammit. :) Either way, review!


	10. Chapter 9:  All's well that ends well

A/N: My little spat apparantly messed things up, so here' s the plan. So that people can review this chapter, I'm splitting it in half. Chapter 10 and 11 are two parts of the same chapter. Review on chapter 11. :)

And it's a longer chapter, too. Because I feel bad... ;)

* * *

Katara could hear the sound of people shouting and running through the palace from Zuko's quarters. He had warned her to be ready to move at any time, and so she stood by the door waiting for him dressed as one of the palace servants. With all the distraction, they didn't think they'd have too much of a problem sneaking her out as long as she kept her head down, moved at a steady pace, and avoided eye contact. 

She fingered the canteen of water he had given her as a precaution. It wasn't much for her to work with, but it would be enough to provide her with a water snake should they be attacked. She was shivering slightly from anticipation; she was sick and tired of being cooped up for so long with only Zuko for company, and for as much as their relationship had progressed from adversaries to reluctant allies, she didn't trust him. As far as she was concerned, she'd be a fool to do so – he had, after all, double-crossed her before.

The minutes slowly passed, and Katara restlessly paced back and forth in front of the door. Zuko was taking too long. Pandemonium reigned in the palace, just as they planned, and he had not yet come for her. She wondered if someone caught on to their scheme, and felt a moment of panic that she quickly brushed off. Now was not the time to lose her head.

When a good half an hour passed and Zuko did not show, Katara debated heading out on her own. She turned the doorknob – Zuko had left it unlocked, just in case – and curiously peered out into the hallway. To her dismay, the guard was still standing at the end of the hall. He didn't seem to notice her watching him, as he was currently engrossed in an argument with one of Azula's friends. Katara quickly pulled the door most of the way closed leaving only a small crack open for her to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"...sent me to retrieve the girl. Due to the current situation, she is to be moved. Please get out of my way."

"And I'm telling you again, he gave me specific orders. Under no circumstances am I to allow anyone back here. I'm not taking any chances. If he wants the girl moved, he'll just have to come and retrieve her himself."

"There is nothing that I can say to convince you otherwise?"

"No."

"Very well..."

"_Ooof." _

Katara heard a loud thump coming from the end of the hallway. She knew that she only had seconds to process what had happened. She highly doubted that Zuko would have sent one of Azula's friends to retrieve her. However, if she were moved to the dungeons, it might make it easier for him since she'd be in the same place as Aang and Iroh. Perhaps this girl really was ordered to retrieve her and to take out the guard if he didn't comply. Maybe things did not go as anticipated and Zuko was improvising.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to remain on alert. Quickly, Katara positioned herself against the wall next to the door; her canteen at the ready.

The door was opened slowly, Mai cautiously looking inside, knife in hand.

As soon as Katara saw the glint of the silver knife, she knew that this girl was not here on Zuko's behalf.

With a cry, she slammed the open door closed, catching Mai's arm in the jam and forcing her to drop the dagger. Then, she took an offensive stance right across from her; canteen in hand, whip already beginning to form.

"Bitch!" Mai wailed with a scowl, nursing her injured arm.

Katara frowned, but held her stance. "Move, or I'll have no choice but to attack."

Mai gave her a slow, sardonic grin.

"You know, I have two arms... you've only disabled one of them," she said, rapidly pulling another knife from her belt and throwing it the short distance across the room towards Katara.

Surprised, Katara didn't have time to avoid it. Instead, she had to use her water whip to knock the knife out of the air, and by the time she did that, Mai was already throwing another one. Katara threw herself forward in a rolling dive towards the center of the room. The knife sailed over her, missing her by centimeters. She took to her feet, but Mai had yet another knife out and prepared to throw at her. Katara had but a fraction of a second to strike, and she did – slashing the other girl across the chest with her reformed water whip. The other girl winced; momentarily breaking her stance and Katara used the opportunity to barrel into her; pinning her to the ground.

Mai's upper lip curled, and she pulled her knee up, driving it into Katara's groin. Katara winced and no sooner had she rolled off the other girl did she find their positions reversed, with Mai on top of her; pinning her arms down and a small, victorious smile on her lips. She quickly shifted so that her strong arm was holding both of Katara's; the other hand holding the knife. She held it so close to Katara's face that she could see the bright red welt on Mai's arm from being slammed in a door.

"Yes, it hurts, but I'm not completely debilitated," Mai said, noticing where Katara's eyes were. She gently trailed the sharp edge of the knife across Katara's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "I have enough control in this arm left to slit your throat."

Katara swallowed, rapidly considering her options. If she tried to move, or buck her off, the other girl would no doubt drive the dagger right into her throat. The only thing she could do was stall for time.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Katara asked, panic evident in her voice. "I've done nothing to you!"

This was the right question; Mai grinned maliciously as she pretended to consider.

"Oh, but you have. Don't you understand? _You are in the way_."

* * *

Zuko was having just about enough of the Dai Li soldier. He needed to get back to his room to get Katara, who no doubt by now knew that something was up. He was afraid that she'd try to leave without him, and he knew that the best chance they had was to stay together. He needed to end the fight he was in, and quickly.

The soldier bent the stone tiles right off of the floor, and one by one they sailed towards Zuko like flying darts. He twisted and turned to avoid them and one grazed his shoulder briefly before he threw himself to the ground, after which the rest of the tiles flew over him for a few feet then crashed into the floor. From his position on the ground, he threw a fireball at the soldier's legs. The soldier was too involved in directing the stones and didn't see the attack until it was too late. The fireball struck head on; melting the soldier's leather greaves to his shins, and he buckled; falling to the ground with a cry. Zuko jumped to his feet, and for good measure, picked up a piece of broken tile and used it to knock the soldier out. The last thing he needed was for him to attack while Zuko was retreating.

He turned and ran towards his quarters; almost barreling into several people in the process who were running in the opposite direction in a hurry to join the fray. No one said anything to him about the unconscious Dai Li soldier slumped against the corridor wall. On the contrary, he actually received a couple nods of respect from the handful of Dai Li who bothered to stick around and watch.

In no time at all, he navigated the corridors until he was in front of the one that led to his quarters. The guard they had left in place was dead; slumped in pool of blood on the ground with a knife in his belly. He could hear the sounds of conflict coming from his quarters, and he mentally prepared himself for a confrontation as he stepped over the dead guard and nearly flew the last few feet to his rooms.

The door was already open. He burst into the room, not knowing what to expect, but surprised anyway at what he saw.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_

* * *

A/N: Please go to part 2 


	11. Chapter 9: Part 2

Katara had never been so happy to hear his voice in her entire life.

Mai's eyes flew briefly to the open door, and in her split second of distraction, Katara head butted the girl, causing her to draw back in surprise. Katara then used her strong lower body strength to buck the other girl, causing her to release her hold on her arms. The moment her hands were released, she punched Mai in the face and then threw her back several feet with a yell.

Zuko, surprised and confused, jumped to assist Katara to her feet; never taking his eyes of Mai.

Mai glared jealously at them both. It did not pass her notice that Zuko went to the water tribe girl first, and that killed her. She spat blood onto the floor and grimaced.

"Mai... what were you thinking?" Zuko asked, his lips curled into a frown.

Mai snorted and glared at him, quietly nursing her injuries.

"You two deserve each other..." She said cynically, turning her head and refusing to look at him.

Zuko frowned. He didn't have time to deal with this, and he knew he couldn't let her go. Mai was a smart girl; she had no doubt discerned their intent to escape based on the way Katara was dressed. Even if she hadn't, he couldn't let her free – she'd no doubt go straight to Azula with news of the fight, who, in turn, might begin to realize something was up.

He strode across the room and grabbed her arms to restrain her. Mai struggled briefly, but she was no match for his strength. Zuko looked at the silk sheets on his bed and sighed. He hated to destroy them, but he had no option.

"Katara, take the knife and cut that sheet into strips."

Katara noted his intent right away, and nodded in response.

"Right."

She made short work of the sheet, rapidly handing Zuko strip after strip, which he used to bind and gag Mai.

"I'm sorry about this Mai," Zuko said softly. Katara noticed something flash in Mai's eyes and her eyes opened wide with realization.

_'She's in love with him. And she thought I was in her way,' _Katara thought. This was followed by a snort. _'How absurd.' _she said to herself mentally.

Yet had she a mirror, she would have seen that her cheeks were flushed bright red even as she thought it.

_

* * *

_

Aang rolled around the ground, clutching his stomach. He was groaning loudly; interspersing his groans ever so often with a loud scream.

Iroh rattled the bars to their cell, calling loudly for the guard.

"Help! The Avatar is really sick in here. I think he's dying. You need to help!"

The guard with the bandaged arm came running; his lips curled into a scowl. Being that he was injured, he was left to guard the prisoners by himself while his commanding officer joined the fight. And now, the prisoners were trying to pull one over him. He might not be the smartest man, but he wasn't a fool either.

Aang groaned loudly again. He was only partially acting; he still felt quite nauseas from drinking the night before.

"He-lp meeee... so... much... pa-ain..."

"Guard, I think you need to come in here and check him out. If he dies, Princess Azula won't be happy."

The guard snorted loudly.

"What do I care what Princess Azula wants. She gave me _this! _" He said, showing them the arm.

"But.. but he's the Avatar! Surely, you do not want to let the Avatar die! You do know that if you do, his reincarnation will be charged with avenging him."

Aang shot Iroh an incredulous look. The guard noticed the silent exchange and in response, Aang began rolling on the ground and wailing louder than ever.

"Oh... the pain! The paa-in!"

"Listen kid; drop the act. You hate Azula... I hate Azula... and she should know better than to leave a wounded guard with a grudge such as myself alone in charge of both the Avatar and the Dragon of the West. How about you quit that caterwauling and in exchange, I'll let you guys go."

Aang perked up instantly and smiled at the guard.

"Really?"

In response, the guard unlocked the cell and stood to the side.

Aang happily exited first, bowing briefly to the guard as he did so, followed by Iroh, who also bowed.

"You have our heartfelt thanks and appreciation. You are a brave man," Iroh said.

The guard beamed.

And then Iroh knocked him out with a swift strike to the temple.

Aang frowned at the older fire bender.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Do you think Azula would take it on his word that we disabled him and escaped?"

Aang considered that briefly and then shrugged, conceding the point.

"I guess... let's try to get out of here without hurting anybody else though, okay?"

Iroh regarded him silently for a moment and sighed. There were times when the boy reminded him of how Zuko used to be, before the banishment.

"We can only hope, Avatar."

* * *

Azula allowed Ty Lee to pull her out of bed, groaning to herself. She had never, ever intended to drink last night; not past that first necessary sip to prove that the drink was not poisoned. And here all hell was breaking loose, and she was nursing the worst hangover of her life. 

How did she lose control of the situation? The purpose of her visit had been to lure the Avatar into a false sense of security. She wanted to break him; to make him her tool. He was powerful... and she wanted that power for herself.

Instead, she somehow allowed the boy to charm her, she realized with a frown. That fool peasant boy had the audacity to kiss her... and_ she had let him._

Azula pulled her hair back into a queue and grimaced. Ty Lee handed her a change of clothes, and she grabbed them from her roughly; methodically changing as if the girl wasn't even in the room. The gears in her mind were turning at a rapid pace as she considered this newest turn of events. There had to be some way to salvage this...

... and then it hit her. _She could make the Avatar fall in love with her. _A cruel smile began to form on her face as she thought of it. Love made fools of even the most powerful... and the Avatar was obviously attracted to her, so her work was halfway done. All she had to do was appear to be genuine... to show a little more consideration, and perhaps even trust. She'd hook him in no time!

The only thing that worried her was that the Avatar had beaten her in this game once already. With a shrug, Azula neatly brushed away the pesky thought. It wouldn't happen again.

Ty Lee was looking at her warily; no doubt alarmed by her abrupt change in mood.

"The palace is under attack, you say?" Azula said with a grin.

Ty Lee swallowed and nodded.

"Good... that will work out well..." She muttered to herself.

Ty Lee looked at her as if she was losing her mind, but Azula ignored the girl.

"In fact, I think that will work out perfectly. We'll join the fray, but first, we need to make a trip to the dungeons..."

* * *

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait; action scenes are not my forte, so I hope I handled this well. More action next chapter (of course)... 

And for those of you who didn't see my blurb, anonymous reviews are disabled due to one particular reviewer who decided to turn my review board into a forum to bash other people and my story. I hate this, because at the end of the day it costs me reviews and we authors LOVE reviews... but at the same time, I hate trolls...


End file.
